Пустота
Пустота - неизвестное измерение, в котором Людо провёл довольно много времени. Внешний вид 200px|thumb|left|В пустоте попадается много мусора. Из него Людо построил себе новое жилище. Пустота - это пространство поистине бескрайних просторов. Тут царит полумрак, освещением служат немногочисленные звёзды и неизвестные свечения, похожие на "Северное сияние". Измерение оправдывает своё название - тут нет практически ничего. Изредка встречаются астероиды, метеориты и другие небесные тела. Часто попадается также мусор из других измерений: космические спутники, еда, различные вещи с Земли или Мьюни. Портал в это измерение чёрный, с серыми, кольцеобразными завихрениями. История Впервые "Пустота" (а точнее портал, ведущий в неё) появляется в эпизоде "Storm the Castle". После поражения Тоффи Людо разочарован, ведь весь его замок разрушен. Он злится на Стар и заявляет той, что никогда её не простит. Принцесса просто создаёт портал и молча бросает Людо в Пустоту. 200px|thumb|right|Голодный Людо плывёт в Пустоте. В эпизоде "Ludo in the Wild" Людо проводит в этом измерении один день. Он голоден и пытается достать пачку чипсов, которая плавает тут же. Из-за отсутствия гравитации ему это не удаётся, а потом в него врезается зелёный метеорит, и Людо летит дальше. Он случайно попадает в портал, который ведёт на Мьюни. В эпизоде "Toffee" Стар создаёт портал и бросает Людо в Пустоту, на этот раз по его же просьбе. Авариус объясняет это тем, что "он должен побыть в одиночестве и найти себя". 200px|thumb|left|Марко и Людо в Пустоте. В эпизоде "Sweet Dreams" Марко и Стар случайно попадают в пустоту, когда принцесса неконтролируемо путешествует во сне по измерениям. Там друзья вновь встречают Людо, который по-видимому уже долгое время находится тут. Авариус машет Марко рукой и проплывает дальше. 200px|thumb|right|Паучиха зовёт Дэнниса зха собой в Пустоту (портал крайний справа). В эпизоде "Ludo, Where Art Thou?" Дэннис с помощью книги-справочника по измерениям пытается найти своего брата. Он терпит неудачу, и тогда по совету паучихи начинает открывать множество порталов. За одним из них паучиха находит хозяина, и Дэннис отправляется вслед за ней в пустоту. Там он находит новые жилище брата и проводит в нём некоторое количество времени. Дэннис всё же не убеждает брата отправиться с ним на Мьюни - Людо остаётся в Пустоте. Появления Первый сезон *Storm the Castle Второй сезон *Ludo in the Wild Третий сезон *Toffee *Sweet Dreams *Ludo, Where Art Thou? Интересные факты *Внешним видом и малой силой притяжения пустота напоминает обычный космос из реального мира. Однако, в отличии от космоса, в Пустоте есть кислород и давление примерно равно земному. Галерея S2E2 Ludo flies into the void.png S2E2 Ludo flying into deep space.png S2E2 Distance shot of Ludo drifting in space.png S2E2 Ludo drifts aimlessly through space 2.png S2E2 Ludo drifts aimlessly through space 3.png S2E2 Ludo drifting away from bag of chips.png S2E2 Ludo gets hit by a shooting star.png S2E2 Shooting star drags Ludo through space.png S2E2 Ludo rockets through another portal.png S2E2 Ludo pops out of dimensional portal.png Ludo in the Wild concept 10 animation.gif S3E7 Star and Ludo look at eagle and spider.png S3E7 Star Butterfly tosses Ludo into the void.png S3E18 Star and Marco enter the interdimensional void.png S3E18 Marco pulls toward other end of the chain.png S3E30 Debris floating around Ludo's house.png en:Dimension Категория:Места Категория:Измерения